


Afterlife Business

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inoo tried to fulfill Daiki request.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Afterlife Business  
 **Author:** [](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/profile)[**alois_trancy**](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/)[](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/) **inookei_22**  
 **Pairing:** Yabu Kota X Inoo Kei, Yabu Kota X Arioka Daiki  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Genre:** Romance, Fantasy

 

Cold night, its a time to be in your house. Eating or just laying in the couch watching news or late drama show. Or maybe just enjoy the warm. But Inoo have to wait, he still in his way to get to his apartment from his work on supermarket. The distance between his work place and his apartment is no joke ,it took Inoo hour and a half to get there. But because they offer good salary, Inoo accepted that job. Inoo get off from the train and rush himself to go to the nearest bus station, he waits for a green light for pedestrian to cross and when the traffic light turn,he cross it.

But before Inoo reach the edge of the road,he hear some Inoo hear a screech and the next thing he know a car hit him hard then he loose his consciousness.  
  
\--

"Awwh....my head." Inoo groan rubbing his head. Finally awake from the unciousness. Inoo smell sterile scent and he know he already in a hospital.  
"What happened to me?" Asked him to the nearest nurse as he tried to sit on his bed.

"You having an accident, you being hitted by a car who break the traffic light. But there are no serious injure to you so in a few days you can go home" Inoo feel relieved, if he stay longer in hospital, surely his manager will cut his salary. When he is drowning in his own though suddenly Inoo hears a loud thud below his bed and when he takes a look, he sees 2 children playing at the bottom of his bed.

 

 

"Hey,don't play here. Where's your parent?" asked Inoo while looking at them.

"Excuse me?" The nurse whom taking care of him turns around and look Inoo with confusion.

"There are children playing under my bed. Where's their parent?"

"What children?" The nurse have puzzled look on her face hearing Inoo’s question. When inoo look once again,the children mysteriously disappear.  
"I'm sure I saw a children..."He mumble. “Ah maybe, I’m just imagining things.” He though. Suddenly Inoo shriek when he saw an old man standing beside him so suddenly. "Who are you?" he asked.

"What inoo-san?" The nurse giving him another puzzled look in her face.

"What is he doing?"

"He? Who? There just 2 of us in this room" the nurse shake her head "maybe you are exhausted,just rest and you will feel better in the morning" then he leave inoo in the room. Inoo feel his spine shiver. "Am I able to see.... the unreal things?" His eyes widened. Then Inoo see throught the window. He saw a guy smile wryly and waving to him. At first he smile back but then he remembered he on the 9th floor and there's no way a guy can stand in front of his window without anything at this mere hour! Inoo jolts in shock.  
  
"Nooooo!!" He covered his face with pillow and tries his best to sleep. Of course it’s not easy for him to get back to sleep, but finally he manage to get back to his peaceful sleep.  
\--

In the morning he didn't feel relax at all. He even feels there’re black circle lines below his eyes. He eating his food slowly, thinking he can see ghost now make him feel so uneasy.

 

 

"I need fresh air." He stands up and dragging his feet outside his room, there are no nurse around him so he can sneak out easily.

He goes to pass the room which has a mini fuss inside. He secretly took a peek to the room, he see some man and woman crying over someone who being covered in white sheet.  
  
"Oh my....he's dead already...it must be so sad to them who being left." He said that as he covered his mouth with his hand.  
"Yes surely, but the worst is the one who leaving the one you love behind." Said someone behind Inoo.  
"I agree. It must be such a pain. I can't imagine how that feels." Inoo unconsiously reply to that.  
"You can if you are in my potition."  
"What do you mean?"Inoo turned and look someone who standing behind him. He see pale guy, shorter than him, chubby cheeked and what attracted Inoo is that guy wearing a suite like going to formal party. The next thing he saw, some people walk and passed that suit-wearing-guy, just pass like the guy didn't exist.  
  
"No! Way!" Inoo turned his head and walk to the other direction.  
"I'm not seeing anything" he whispered to himself "I'm normal, that will be gone soon." He said, he almost sounds like he’s wishing out.  
  
"Hey! Don't go like that. You can see me right?"The suit-guy following Inoo, not by walking though, he float in the air. Yes, you read it right, he floats. Inoo still shook his head and pretend the ghost didn't exist. He keeps walking away, even though the ghost following him. The ghost seems annoyed to be treated that way. He runs passing Inoo and kicked a trash until it falls to Inoo. Inoo gasped and now he focused himself back to the ghost.  
"You did that?" said Inoo, a little bit angry.  
"Yes. I maybe unseen but in some condition I can touch things." The ghost nods.  
"What do you wa...want?" said Inoo, he thought that maybe if he get want the ghost wants, then the ghost won’t bothering him like this.  
"Please help me. You are my only hope. Not everyone can see me you know." The ghost said, looking deeply to Inoo, full of hope.  
"W..wh...what if I don't want to?" Inoo has shivered a bit, he actually doesn’t like this at all. ‘Why I have to get all through this?’ he thought that. He whines in his heart.  
"I will haunt you to the rest of your life and took your sanity and your future. And don't think I can't do that, I have ways." Inoo feels the fear of being haunted so he nodded slowly. Well, he doesn’t want to be haunted, right? No one wants to.

"Good!" Even actually the ghost is kind of cute but he can be scary too.  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"Go back to your room and I explain, or if you want people think you are crazy for talking to yourself, we can talk here." The ghost seems to be not so friendly to Inoo, he just find out newly departed ghost can be stingy. But, the ghost did smile to him, and give him some advice to go back to his room.  
"Okay okay..." He rushed back to his room, close the door and covering himself with blanket. All of this is too much for him, the stingy ghost making himself shivering nonstop.  
  
"So what?"  
"I want you. …” the ghost paused his words. “ to make me back to live." He continued.  
  
“Eh?!” Inoo jolts. “Maji ka yo?!!!”  
  
TBC

 


	2. Afterlife Business ~ Chap 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inoo tried to fulfill Daiki request.

**Title:** Afterlife Business ~ Chap 2  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Yabu/Inoo, Yabu/Daiki  
 **Genre:** Romance, Fantasy  
 **Summary:** Inoo tried to fulfill Daiki request.  
 **A/N:** I wrote this with [](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/profile)[**alois_trancy**](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/).  
In case you haven't read the chap 1, here's the link :  
[Afterlife business ~ Chap 1](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/5262.html)

 

\----------------------------------

“Arienaai!!” he shook in disbelieve as he heard the request asked to him. He pulls down his sheet, showing a stressed expression. Well, how can he make a ghost get back to life? He has no idea.

“Maji da yo~ Search it on the net, maybe you can find some.” Said the ghost while sit beside Inoo. Inoo gives a hard sigh.

“Fine, I’ll try. But don’t blame if I can’t.” Inoo sighs again, the chubby ghost smile cutely.

“Sure. Oh yeah, sorry for being very rude, I haven’t introduce my name. My name is Arioka Daiki, what’s yours?” the ghost said politely. Yeah, he has been rude all right, he just asked a stranger to help him without introducing himself.

“Kei. Inoo Kei. All right you chubby ghost, if you want me to help you, you better behave and don’t bother me too much!” Inoo sounds like commanded him rather than politely asked him. Even so, the ghost just agrees to it and nicely smiles.

\--

As soon as Inoo gets out from hospital he go home and turns on his computer, he open the search engine web and type ‘how to make a ghost back to life’. He can't find the good result at first but at the several changes of keyword, he find some page that lead him to useful information.

“Ah! Yatta! I found one!” he feels happy to finds a website that tell the details about ghost, soul, and ‘other’ world. Daiki the ghost also excited to hear that Inoo finds a way.

“Really? What is says?” Asked Daiki in a very loud voice, he’s just too excited and can’t hold back his voice.

“Slow down!” Inoo said as he rubs his ears. “It says that if I want to turn you back to live I have to find 13 people, it can be your friends or relatives or family or anyone, then take one thing that you ever give or lend when you still alive after that bring the stuff from that 13 people to the 'One'" Inoo read through the article

“One?” Daiki raised his right eyebrow.

“He’s some kind like super-power guy, exorcist or such.” Inoo explained. Well, if he can be honest, he doesn’t believe in ghost in the first place, but after meeting Daiki, he change his mind and just goes with the flow that leads him.

The ghost make 'ah' sound. "Do you ever gave something to people close to you?"  
"Yes I have, as I can recall it's more than 13 people. You better start seeing my friends tomorrow because you can start collecting it from them”

 

“Yeah, but after I go to work, after that I can go and see your friends.” Inoo close his computer and stand up from his chair.  
“Now, I want to get some sleep, so you better stay quiet and don’t make too much noise.” Daiki just nods with smile on his face. After Inoo get to his bed, Daiki whisper ‘Oyasumi’ to him.

\----

He finished his work in the supermarket early today, so he can go to Daiki’s friend houses and gather the things he should get. Daiki said that Inoo must go to Daiki’s house first to get Daiki’s friends addresses and what he lend to his parent. And so, he goes there.

“Oh God! This is your house?!” Inoo asked in shock.

“Yes it is. What? You have problem with it?”

“Good, so I am dealing with a super rich kid.” Inoo sighs, he has that sarcastic tone with him. He’s standing in front of a very huge house, it’s no kidding, it is VERY HUGE. He ring the bell and a maid comes to get the door.

“Tell her, you are my friend and say that I borrow your books and wanted to get it back.” Said Daiki to Inoo. Inoo do what Daiki told him, just about 10 minutes later he already inside Daiki's room.

"Open the drawer, take the black bag and get my laptop, open it and turn it on. In the desktop you will find back up of contact list from my phone. You can take a note of that." Inoo open the drawer and see in awe that Daiki has latest gadget. After Inoo printed the contacts list, he's being told to enter Mr and Mrs Arioka's room.

"But that is rude. I can go in there!" said Inoo.

"Just do it,my parents will not be coming back until night, they may arrange my funeral now! Go to that door and enter it, in the bookshelf you can find a box which contain my memory and phone card I lend to my mom and dad." Inoo slowly sneak to Daiki parent's room and take what Daiki told him to.

"Voila! You get 2 item, just 11 left." Daiki smile widely to Inoo.

"If it's not for you I will never trespass someone room like that." Inoo sighs. After that, Inoo excuse himself from Arioka’s residence. When he is outside, he look Daiki contacts list.

“See Haru, he’s used to be my best friend, asked about pen that I gave him. He's working on a cafe near station.” Said Daiki, Inoo just goes along as he told. He go to the cafe and meet a guy named Haru.

“Hello, I’m Inoo, I am Arioka Daiki’s friend.”

“Oh that kid’s friend. What’s up?” Haru answered Inoo with impolite way.

“Can you lend me the pen that Daiki ever gave to you? I will return it soon."

"What's that for?" When Inoo search for a good answer, the guy shake his hand in mid air.  
"Nevermind. Here, take it." Haru giving the blue pen to Inoo, "I don't need that brat's pen anyway."

"Brats? I think you are his close friend."

"Nah. I just close to him because he’s rich and stupid. He would pay for my food if we hang out.” Said Haru casually.

Daiki has a shock look in his face. He can’t believes that Haru, his best-friend, said that. Then Inoo leave Haru behind after say thanks to him. He saw that sad look of Daiki. Seeing that he feels sorry for him. Well, he is annoying indeed, but when in the right time, he can coordinate and well behaved, so Inoo thinks that he’s not really that bad.

“Cheer up, at least we have one more item. I’ll call some of your other friends. Come on, don’t be sad. Just forget about that damn Haru.” Inoo tried to cheer him up. Daiki smiles and cheer up.

“Thanks~” he thanked Inoo. Then Inoo visited some more of Daiki friends. Yuki, Nene, Ken, Akihiko, Shori, Jin, and Mori. He going to one place to another, few of them will just give it to him, few of them so questioning Inoo about what his purpose of taking Daiki stuff back, but mostly, friends of Daiki seems to be irritated when it comes to Daiki. He wonder why Daiki have many fake friends like that.

Daiki saw true attitude of his friends, and he started shows that sad face again. Inoo pity him, Daiki has no true friends. Inoo look down, he don’t know what to say, but he feels that he doesn’t want to give up and doesn’t want to let Daiki down.

“Relax. I promised I’ll help you, right? Even now we have 10 items already. We already reach our goal. So just trust me, I’ll soon get your soul back to your body.” Inoo smiles. He made Daiki smile too.

“Thank you! You’re even nicer than my friends. Those damn fake friends!” Daiki said that in anger.

“Don’t mention it. For me we’re friends already.” Said Inoo with a angelic smile.  
“Now, I’m very tired and its night already. I want to eat, take a bath, and go to sleep. I’ll search the rest tomorrow, okay? Just don't give me sad look, and again don’t be too noisy.” He continued as he walks to the kitchen of this apartment. As always, Daiki obeys him.

\--

The next day, when it’s time to go home from work, Inoo changed his uniform to a casual pair of clothes, and walks outside the supermarket, just then, he bump into someone.

“Ah! Sorry.” Said the guy he bumped into. He looks so pale and yet he’s still handsome.

“No, it’s my apology.” Inoo apologize, then he bows his head, the other guy also bows his head and go inside the supermarket.

“He looks so pale nee, Daiki?” Inoo said to Daiki. But he gets no answer.  
“Oi! Daiki!” he yelled as he turns into Daiki direction. He sees Daiki in a very shock yet sad face.

“Th – That … That guy…” Daiki said in trembling voice. Inoo look at him in confusion.

“You know that guy?” Inoo ask gently.

“He -- He’s my spouse.” Daiki said, again he's trembling, then he mumble "my supposed-to-be husband.... Yabu Kota..."

Inoo have his jaw drop when hear it. “Eh?! Hus...husband???" So, is this ghost he has been with for past few days is a gay?

TBC

 

\---------------------------------------------  
That's the end for chap 2~  
Please look forward for the next chap, of course, the next chap will be posted by [](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/)**alois_trancy** neechan~  
also, please give us comment and tell us what do you think about it~  
Jaa, that's all,  
Thanks for reading!


	3. Afterlife Business Chapter 3

**Title:** Afterlife Business Chapter 3  
 **Author:** [](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/profile)[**alois_trancy**](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/)[](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/) **inookei_22**  
 **Pairing:** Yabu/Inoo, Yabu, Daiki  
 **Rating:** PG-15  
 **Genre:** Romance, Fantasy

 

"Dai-chan....you know that our company is on the edge of bankruptcy right?"  
"Yes, I'm aware of that"  
"The only thing that can make our company survive is that if you marry the son of Yabu corporation, Yabu Kota." Daiki only giving a sigh. “He’s a gay, and you’re so handsome, He might fall in love for you.” His father continued.  
"Please Daichan... That's our hope." His father begs him.  
"Fine. I will get myself close to him, become his boyfriend, fiancé, and I’ll marry him and our company safe."  
\--

"My name is Daiki." Daiki introduce himself with tender voice.

"I already know, I saw you before in some Magazine." The other guy relpied politely.

"And so do you." Daiki giggle, his heart skips a beat seeing eyes disappear from Yabu face when the guy is smiling. That is the part of the plan but he doesn't know why his heart getting warm when he's near Yabu Kota.

"Am I in love?" Daiki whispering to himself after they had their first kiss on their first date.

\--

Inoo wake up from his bed when his alarm rings. He gets up, brushes his teeth. But at that time, he doesn’t see Daiki presence. Usually, the ghost will float around him and not going anywhere far from him. He search for Daiki around his room.  
"Dai..." He found Daiki looking through window in veranda. "What are you doing here?" Daiki still keep silent. Inoo startled a bit see Daiki expression seem sad and even he is a ghost, he can see a glimpse of tears in the later eyes.  
"Are you okay?" Inoo asked worriedly.

"He work in the building in front of Blue Mall in Shibuya, it’s the tallest building in the row so it’s easy to find." Daiki said out of the silence.  
"His home address is in the contacts list you brought from my house yesterday. Please meet him for me." He continued without even looking to Inoo.

"Ah...hai.." Because Inoo think this is quite important for Daiki, he calls a day off from his work. He heading toward shibuya shopping district to the building, according to Daiki's info, at this time Yabu will probably still at his office. After talking to Yabu's secertary, Inoo courted to waiting room.

"Inoo?" The ghost calling.  
"Please ask him first about what he knew about me before you asking about the thing I have in him, okay?" he continued with his sad voice.

"Ah... Yes." Without questioning why, Inoo oblige what Daiki said. He thinks that it might be better not to ask. Not so long the door opened, reveal the guy he bump yesterday.

"Ah...you are the one in..."  
"Front of supermarket." Inoo complete the later sentence.  
"Ah yes that. So... You are Inoo Kei right? I heard from my secretary you have something important thing to me. But I'm sorry I can't be with you longer, I have plenty of work to do." They shaking hands and Yabu giving Inoo sign to sit back.

"I... I'm sorry to ask this so sudden, but I came for Daiki, Daiki Arioka." The friendly face of Yabu turned into hard one, his jaw tighten. Inoo feel uneasy to see changes of expression that Yabu have.  
"I.....I'm a friend of him and I want to ask you a couple things about him. What do you knew about my friend?"  
"What do you ask it?" His face becomes stern by every minute pass it's like he holding his anger toward Inoo.  
"It's something that I can't tell you right now."  
"If that’s so, why I have to tell you about Daiki?" Said Yabu coldly. Inoo thought this will not going to be easy.  
"It's something important for me and for Daiki, please answers that." He reasoned out.  
"What if I asked you back to go and leave my office immediately before I call security to kick you out??" Yabu stand from his seat, followed by startled Inoo.  
"What do you knew about your future husband, Yabu Kota?" Inoo brave himself to ask again. Yabu step closer, Inoo can feel anger emitting from Yabu.  
"What I knew about him??" Yabu grab Inoo waist, Inoo clinch in pain because Yabu strong grip to him, dragging Inoo to the roof of the building.

"What I knew is a friend of yours is an imposter, a friend of yours is playing with my heart, taking it for granted. A friend of yours is using me to gain his fortune to his family, a friend of yours making fool of himself also disgrace himself by pretending to love me and willing to marry with me also that making me worst and like an idiot to fall for that trap!" Yabu almost scream to Inoo, but Inoo heard the later voice is shaking. He burl it all out as he is really hurt by facts.

"You love him right?" Asked Inoo suddenly.  
"What?" Daiki and Yabu ask together.  
"I saw from your eyes, from your voice despite what you said earlier but...you still love him right?"  
"No! I don't love him. Yes, maybe at first I'm in love with him, his acting is so damn good, I fall for his trap and got my heart played. But not this time. I hate him to the core." Daiki close his mouth with his hand as he heard Yabu’s answer. Tears start to roll on his face. Seeing that and watching himself being drag out, Inoo start to spit of everything.

"Wait! What I want to tell you...the thing is Daiki still here, he's not really dead, his soul still lurk here. He have unfinished business with you so he can go to heaven!"  
"W..wh..what?? That's it! You going out. And never ever you think to come to me again, you crazy person!"  
"I telling you the truth!" But that's just making Yabu draging him harsher. But it is hard to believe that, to believe in ghost.  
"Ouch...ouch!!"  
"Kota! Stop!" Daiki flinch seeing Inoo being treated like that. Of course Yabu doesn't hear Daiki.  
"Kota!!" Daiki slaped Yabu in the face. Yabu stop his way to kick Inoo out. He is seeing Inoo who giving 'not me' sign. It probably not Inoo, because his left hand is being drag by Yabu himself and his other hand holding a bag, if Inoo slapped Yabu with that hand, Inoo have to drop his bag first or it will hit Yabu too.

"I told you. It's Daiki, not me." Explain Inoo. Yabu let a heavy sigh.  
"Get out Inoo. I don't want to see you again. And stop the nonsense." He rub his head and going back to his office room.  
  
\--  
  
"That was a bit harsh for him. I remembered, if he's having a bad day, he will hang out at his usual bar before going home." Daiki said as soon as they arrived at Inoo’s apartment. Daiki still has tears on his face, but he quickly wipes it.  
"You seem to know him well don't you?" Inoo gives a gentle look to Daiki.  
Daiki smile, "He's my husband to be, right?" Inoo smile back to Daiki.  
  
"But I think you owed me an explanation now. I heard he mention you as imposter or something? Did I lose something?" Inoo demanded explanation. He did know that Yabu is Daiki’s ‘supposed-to-be’ husband, but He didn’t know what happened until then.

Daiki sigh and explain everything. About his arrange marriage to Yabu but Yabu didn't know about Daiki plan to him, about how Daiki really in love with Yabu and how Yabu find out about the original plan, that's the reason about Daiki tuxedo, he's fitting his wedding suit before his death.

"...when we are going to marry, I don't think about my family company anymore. I only think of him, how much I love him. I really love him that time. I want to marry him because of love, not his fortune." He explains, "but unfortunately when he found the truth, it's too late for me to explain everything. That's why now I want... I want to..." Daiki tears start to rolls down again

"Alive again and give him proper explanation and continue marrying him?" Inoo continued. Daiki nodded.

"Wakatta...come on,let us have a rest. We have huge mission this night." Inoo said gently.  
After taking a nap he takes a bath and going to the club Daiki explain to him. Inoo skip himself through the crowd to private space in the 2nd floor.  
He sees Yabu sitting in the sofa, he look in a mess, a bottle of alcohol is scattered near him.  
"Excuse me..." Inoo said that and walks closer to Yabu. Yabu tilt his head to Inoo.  
  
"You again. Just go! Leave me alone!" Yabu giving a ‘I-hate-your-appearance’ look to Inoo. Inoo going inside, sitting in front of Yabu.

"Please for this time,listen to me. Daiki is really here..." Before he can continued his words Yabu cut him.

"If that so, tell me the thing only we know. You can communicate to him right?" Yabu smirk mockingly.

"I... I...."  
Inoo gasp to see Yabu hand out a gun to him, "You have 5 seconds."  
Daiki tell all things to Inoo.

"Your two favourite love song is 'L.O.V.E' by Nat King Cole, you have 20 moles in your whole body, your first fight is you two fighting about the cake you mistaken brought to Daiki, when you’re making love with Daiki you prefer still wearing your upper shirt instead take it off, you rarely use lubricant too, and your 'length' is about twenty..."  
"Okay okay!! I get it! It’s too personal you know?"

"You asked for it." Inoo shrugged. Before they realize, they already have their face blushed. Yabu put back on his gun.  
"So... What is really going on? What do you want?" Daiki and Inoo both letting out a smile.

TBC

 

 


	4. Afterlife Business ~ Chap 4

**Title:** Afterlife Business ~ Chap 4  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Genre:** Fantasy, Romance  
 **A/N:** I made this with [](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/profile)[**alois_trancy**](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/)~  
Here's the previous chapters :  
[Chap 1](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/5262.html)  
[Chap 2](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/4446.html)  
[Chap 3](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/5448.html)  
\---------------------------------------------------------

“Daiki have requested me to make him back to live.” Said Inoo casually. Yabu’s jaw drop down.   
  
“How can we do that?!” he shocks. Yeah, Inoo was scock too when he first time hearing about Daiki’s request, right? Inoo said it all, about how to make Daiki can get back to live. Yabu listened carefully as he nods slowly.   
  
“Things Daiki gave huh? I got them. I also can get it from my little brothers.” Yabu smiles. Inoo and Daiki also smiles.   
  
“Finally!” Daiki yells out. Inoo smiles in relieve seeing him like that.   
  
“Alright, let’s meet up tomorrow, bring all the things and we’ll meet up at your company’s front desk. Is that a deal?” Inoo offers his hand. Yabu takes it and shakes hand with him. They’re staring to each other. Both blush slightly, maybe because it’s the first time they ever shake hand properly, nervous about new people around, perhaps?   
  
\--   
  
Inoo put all his things on his desk and call his boss at the supermarket to take another day off. His boss, being a kind boss, he let Inoo has one more day. Daiki keep giggling and float around the room. Inoo smiles seeing his ghost friend like that.   
  
“Hey calm down. I know you’re happy, but hold yourself please.” Said Inoo as he climb his bed, he’s feeling tired. He lay his body on his bed. Daiki float near him and smiles at Inoo widely.   
“What? Are you gonna say something?” said Inoo seeing Daiki’s happy face.   
  
“Thank you so much Inoo! You’re the best friend I ever had! I was only stranger, and yet you help me this far. I really love you! Thank you so much!” Daiki thanked him so much. He felt really grateful he found Inoo that day on the hospital.   
  
“It’s okay. I said it right? We’re friends.” Inoo gives him a nice smile “Now, please let me sleep. I really tired.” Inoo close his eyes. Then Daiki bid him ‘oyasumi’.   
  
\--   
  
Inoo waits for Yabu in the front desk patiently. Daiki looks tired, well because he can’t sleep and all bouncy yesterday.   
  
“Sorry to keep you wait. Let’s go to my car.” Said Yabu while walking to the parking lot. Inoo followed him.   
  
“Daiki, you should get some rest while we are driving to the ‘one’ place.” Said Inoo worriedly seeing Daiki’s pale face. Daiki just nods while rubs his eyes. Now, They’re in car, while Daiki is asleep.   
  
“May I ask you something?” said Inoo to Yabu who’s driving. Yabu just gives low nods.   
“How Daiki died?” he asked “I want to ask him that,, but I thought it would be rude.” He continued.   
  
“He’s running from our wedding after I finds out about his parents’ plan. He drive crazily and he hit someone before finally he hit a tree and died. I heard someone who had been hit by Daiki still alive and fine though.” he explained. Then Inoo realize something.   
  
“Is he got the car crash at the Kintachi road?” Inoo asked.   
  
“Yeah. Did he told you that?”   
  
“No. I think the one he hit was me. Because I got hit by a car at that road exactly the same day he died.” Said Inoo.    
Yabu eyes widened "What? You just got hitted?? Are you okay now?"   
“Relax, it’s fine though. I’m there just minor scratch and everything in me still in good condition.” Inoo gives a smile.   
  
“You’re kind nee?” Yabu smiles too, noticing Inoo’s smile.   
  
“Thanks.” Inoo thanked him.   
  
“How you met Daiki’s ghost?” Yabu asked. Inoo explains them, then they keep chatting with laughter and smiles between the chatters. It took 3 hours before finally they arrive at the ‘one’ place.   
  
\----   
  
“So....my child, what brings you here?" the 'one' asked them in such gentle voice.

"I want something which I believe only you can do that."

"Is that related to that ghost? Making him come back to live?"

"How did you..." Yabu surprised.

"Know? Well I'm the one, right? Let me see first... What's your name, my departed child?"

"Arioka Daiki." Answer Yabu and Inoo.

"Come here Daiki...." The 'one' giving Daiki a sign.

Once Daiki in front of the 'one', he throw some flower and dust-look-alike to Daiki, make Daiki glitch for few seconds.

"Ah! It's easy...but can bring another complex matter, matter that related to both of you" he pointing his index at Yabu and Inoo. Yabu and Inoo stare to each other in confusion.

"I see you eagerly want to back live?"   
Daiki nod.   
"But there's one thing hold you... And that thing have to be accomplished before you back to live."   
"What is it?" Ask Inoo.   
"Ask Daiki."    
Daiki thinking for a while, "Maybe its my willing to explain something to Yabu that I'm very eager to do before I died."   
"That's it!" The 'one' snap his finger and smoke filling the room. When the smoke disappear, Yabu finds Inoo kneeling in the floor while his hand covering his face.

"Inoo...are you okay?"   
"Now speak to him, Daiki..."   
"You have to tell me first so I can have a preparation." Answer Inoo, but Yabu taken aback because it's not Inoo voice...its Daiki's. When Inoo letting down his hand, he can see changing colour of Inoo eyes. It's now become light brown like Daiki had.   
"Kota...." Call Daiki.   
"Y.....yes Daichan?"   
Daiki which is in Inoo body, hugging Yabu so tight.   
"I missed you so much."   
"I miss you too.."   
Daiki release his hug and caressing Yabu face.   
"I love you so much. I want you to know that." Tears roll down on Inoo face, "I just want to tell you that bankruptcy isn’t why I marrying you. It was my plan. But I really falls for you in the end. I really do. Please believe me. Please."   
Yabu put his finger in Inoo's lip,hugs him and pats his head.    
"I get it now. I’m sorry I was really angry without hearing your reason. Please forgive me for that. I also miss you."   
"I'm happy you understand." Daiki moving closer and closing the gap between him and Yabu, he kissed Yabu lip.   
Yabu close his eyes. Feeling softness of the lip...Inoo's lip. When they kiss, the Daiki slowly parted from Inoo body. Now Daiki seeing his friend still kissing with his husband-to-be.   
"Hey! Hey!! Stop it you too! I'm done!"   
Inoo open his eyes, shock because he's have his body back and found Yabu kissing his lip.

When Yabu open his eyes, even when Daiki already left Inoo body, he still fell his heart beating.    
‘Why am I having these fast heart beat? Don’t tell me I’m in love with him?!’ Inoo thought.   
Yabu stare Inoo at the moment and say, "I love you.... Inoo."   
"WHAT??" Daiki and Inoo scream together.

\------------------------------------------------------------

So how was it?  
I hope you like it~  
Please leave us a comment~  
Thanks for reading!


	5. Afterlife Business Chapter 5

**Title:** Afterlife Business Chapter 5  
 **Author:** [](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/profile)[**alois_trancy**](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/)[](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/) **inookei_22**  
 **Pairing:** Yabu/Inoo, Yabu/Daiki  
 **Rating:** PG- 13  
 **Genre:** Romance, Fantasy

 

"Ah...I ...I mean... Daichan... I love you Daichan." Yabu cover his mouth then look away try to avoid eye contact with Inoo. Inoo thought it just because Yabu get carried away with the situation,but Daiki doesn't think the same.

"Hey...why you are getting more transparent than usual?" Said Inoo looking Daiki body, his soul is somewhat getting thinner and more transparent than before.

"Here's the thing, the only reason that make you still lurk here, can't go to the next world, is because you have unfinished business. You have 2, right? And you already accomplished 1. So half of your soul become vanished naturally. If that is the only one of your unfinished business, then you already vanished now, and bye bye world. But because you have 2, so you still have 1/2 soul in this world. And also if the ghost let go or acquiesce their unfinished business then they can go to next world too. Got it?"

They nodded. "How can we making Daichan back to live? You can do that right?"  
"Of course my child. But there is a thing here, apparently my magic to do that is run out and I have to make it. It take 30 days to make. I hope you can be patient."  
"What choice do we have" Inoo mumble.

When they back home, Yabu and Inoo talking to each other. They getting closer than before but they don't realize that someone is getting totally jealous about it. Until Inoo reach his apartment, Daichan still silent.  
"Dai... Congrats nee...you already achieved one of your business here."  
Dai doesn't make a comment.  
"Dai? Daichan?"  
Dai still keep silent.  
"Hey Daichan!"  
"What? You say something?" Dai play dumb to Inoo.  
"Oh come on, I know you heard me."  
"I can't hear a voice from unloyal friend."  
"Unloyal? What do you mean?"  
"You betrayed me! Don't act innocent about it!"  
"I didn't betrayed you. What did I do wrong? And Why would I?"  
"Why would you? If not why Yabu said he love you?"  
"He just gets carried away!" Now Inoo understand. He figures that Daiki got jealous.  
"I think it’s more than carried away,I know him better. Are you trying to steal him from me??" Daiki started to burst out.  
"No Daichan. No!”  
“Really?” Daiki raises his elbow, looking so unsure about Inoo’s words.  
“Let’s stop this shall we? I’m tired. I need to sleep. Just stay quiet, okay? I have job tomorrow."

\------------

"Stop it Daichan!" Inoo yells when he’s finally having a break from his job. Daiki has been ignoring him and throwing things to Inoo’s customers, makes Inoo get yelled by his boss.  
"Stop what?" Daiki didn’t even look him at the eyes.  
"Stop playing dump. Don’t play this game with me." Inoo tried to not get angry.  
"It's better than stealing another husband." Said Daiki Sarcastically. Inoo gets irritated and wanted to yell out, but he calm himself down.  
"What?? I didn’t do that." He denied, in fact, he really didn’t do that. He’s not stealing anyone from anyone.  
Riing!! Ring!!  
Inoo’s cellphone rings, he picks it up.

"Wait.." Inoo pick up his phone "Moshi-moshi?"  
"Ah...anoo...Inoo chan, can we meet up this night? I have two discount tickets to dinner, my friends are all unavailable this day, and unfortunately the ticket is due to this day and valid only if I bring one person with me. So.... Can you?"  
"Ah...." He stares at Dai-chan. Don't ask him how scary Dai-chan look. Inoo want to refuse but this is the end of a month, he run out of his salary, not to mention his boss cut his payment because he takes some days off. He might only can buy cup noodle or so. So he decided to agree with the offer.  
"Yes Yabu....I can. Okay 7 o'clock. Thanks." He closed his phone.

"Now what?? A dinner? What’s next? You sleep with him?"  
"No Daichan... I run out of money to buy food, please understand. I won't lay a finger on him." He pleading.  
"You better be!"  
  
\--

Inoo doesn't know that Yabu will take him to high class restaurant. Its not like he dislike it but he just don't use to this.  
"Do you like the food?"  
"Yes, I like it."  
"Where is Daichan? Is he around?"  
"He usually is. But he told me he want to go somewhere else earlier, he’s been weird lately."  
"Ah..." Yabu stare at Inoo face.  
"What?"  
"This...you have a sauce spot on your cheek." Yabu giggles.  
"Here?" He gropes his face.  
"No...here." Yabu wipe the spot in Inoo face with his thumb.  
Without they realize, they heart start beating fast and their face turn redder.  
"T..thanks."  
"You ever been to night arcade before?"  
"Nope. But I heard they open one near here."  
"Let's go there." Said Yabu  
"Hmmm…” Inoo thinks about it for a moment. He doesn’t think Daiki will likes it, but he’s bored.  
“Yeah, let’s go there.” Inoo finally agrees.

The night went magically to both of Yabu and Inoo, they feel the distance is disappear, they are close now. If you don't know them maybe you can guess them as a couple. For Yabu, he know it’s wrong but he feel like he falling in love again, even his heart can denied it anymore. Same with Inoo, he feel different with Yabu, he feel safe and warm. Without him knowing, there's someone who watching over them all night.

 

"Tommorow, my family have mini reunion, I able to invite few of my friends, would you care to join?"  
"I love to." He answered without even think about anything. He even forgets about Daiki.  
"I’ll pick you up at 6."  
"Yeah..."  
Yaby bid a hug before he's leaving Inoo. Inoo kindda surprised with that but also happy. He forgets what his promise to Daiki about it.

"Dai??" Inoo turn on the room light. But Dai is out of his apartment. He shook his head and go to sleep.

\--------

"This is your house?" Said Inoo seeing a big house rather like a mansion.  
"Yep." Yabu nods. He walks beside Inoo.  
"So big. Like Daiki house." Inoo stare in awe to see Yabu mansion.  
"Hope you enjoy the party."  
Inside, there's a lot of rich people which make Inoo uneasy. Feel that Inoo not used to be with that kind of people, Yabu help Inoo to mingle.

"Minna...this is my friend ,Inoo. Inoo, this is Takaki, Hikaru and Yuto. They are my university friends."  
"Hi there." Inoo try his best to relax.  
"Where you working at?" Takaki asked.  
"In supermarket."  
"You owned it?"  
"No.."  
"What your job there then? Manager?"  
"No, I'm in cash register."  
They stare each other and giggling, "Oh so your type is changed ne, Yabu?" Hikaru replied with smirk, "you now prefer average boy now."  
"You better be careful, Hika." Yabu voice become stern before taking Inoo to another part of his house, kitchen to be exact. Its a place with less people. In fact no one was there.  
"Sorry for that, they didn't mean to."  
"Wakatta." Inoo try to smile even he feel sad about what happened.  
"You haven't eating. Take this." Yabu give Inoo a cupcake and feed it to him.  
"Hm...sweet!"  
"Hehe... You look cute with your mouth full." Yabu giggles and smiles. Inoo blushed after hear that. But before he can say anything, Yabu lean his face towards Inoo. He closes his eyes, pulling Inoo face towards him but suddenly

Clang!!!

A tray full of cake fall to Inoo, making latter startled and full of cream and tart. "Go..gomeen."  
"No... It's not your fault. Please let me clean you up. Wait here and I will take towel and changing clothes."  
"Hai..."  
Not so long after someone entering the kitchen. "What is this mess?"  
Inoo see 2 person, man and woman entering the kitchen, their eyes watching Inoo suspiciously.  
"I...I'm Inoo Kei, a friend of Yabu... I'm sorry I didn't mean to ruin the cake."  
"Oh, hi Inoo Kei. I'm Yabu's mom, forget the cake, have a plenty of them already. Do you need anything?" He stares at Inoo clothes.  
"No no...it’s okay."  
"How you meet Yabu?"  
"It's kinnda long to explain." Inoo giggling, try to break the ice. He can’t tell the real reason how he meets Yabu, right? It will be suspicious.  
"I heard from Yabu's friend that nowadays you mingle with Yabu?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Is that true you work as cash register? I overheard it from Hika chan."  
"Yes."  
"Plenty of people haveing side job like that to ease the nerve in their main job, so what's your main job Inoo?" Asked Yabu's mom.  
"No I... I really work as cash register, I don't have any job beside that."  
Yabu parent stare to each other as now they watching Inoo head to toe.  
"Yabu is really friendly towards _many_ people, ne?"  
"Yep he is. Ah Inoo, if you excuse us, we have guests to welcome."  
"Oh by the way, please try not to make this kitchen more dirty and don't touch anything necessary."

After that they leaving Inoo alone. "Crap!" He takes his bag and leaving Yabu mansion immediately. He can't take another hour be with that kind of people.  
"Inoo? Where are you going?" Yabu come to Inoo, bringing towel and clothes.  
"I want to go home. I think they dislike me here."  
"Why?"  
"I want to go Yabu-chan..." Without realizing he’s started to call Yabu by nicknames.  
"I'm sorry for what they did to you. If you want to go home, let me assist you."  
"No need."  
"But at least change your clothes." He offering a polo shirt.  
Inoo wipe his hair and using the clothes.  
"Thanks."  
"Hey...." Yabu lift up Inoo chin, "sorry, Kei..." It’s the first time Yabu call him by his first name.  
"Okay... Jyaa nee Ya...Kota."

Inoo got home by taxi, and Yabu insist to pay it. After he got settled, someone waiting for him.  
"Having much fun there?" Daiki said sarcastically.  
"Daichan! Where have you been?"  
"Nowhere. Just watching new lovely dovey couple." He stare at Inoo coldly.  
"I can explain Daichan..." Now Inoo feel guilty because the fact, he and Yabu is really in love now. But love is inevitable, you can blame Inoo completely.  
"No need. I seen everything. You really betrayed me? I think you better than my fake friends. But not, I am wrong. You are worse than them."  
"If you want I can stay away from Yabu."  
"Too late. He's loving you now."  
"But...but...." Inoo tries to find excuses, but Daiki cut him.  
"No buts, you bitch. Now look at you. What shirt you wearing? It’s from me, Inoo Kei! I gave it to Kota at our first anniversary. I thought throwing you a cake will make you leave but no."  
"I'm sorry Daichan.... But, you are the one who throw the cake on me?"  
"No you don't, and yes I'm doing it on purpose. Don't you feel awkward there? You as a low class friend of Yabu dare to show up in his family reunion. You realize how they treat you right? Even their maid have branded shirt you know." because if jealousy, he spat everything to Inoo. "If you don't get it, I make this simple to you, you don't fit to Yabu at all. He's rich and you don't. He's very smart and you are not. Got it?"  
"Crystal."  
Inoo just run to his bathroom, taking shower, let his tears flow away with the water.  
But in his room, Daiki close his face with his palm desperately, he looks down and shakes his head, "What have I done?"

 


	6. Afterlife Bussiness ~ chap 6

**Title:** Afterlife Bussiness ~ chap 6  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Genre:** Fantasy, Romance  
 **A/N:** made this with my lovely partner, [](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/profile)[**alois_trancy**](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/)

 

\--------------------------------------------------

Inoo get to the supermarket. He change his clothes to his uniform and get to work. Daiki keeps bugging him, anooy him with his words. Daiki keeps yelling and mocking him, such as ‘Stealer!’ or ‘Traitor!’. Inoo has been holding his anger but then he gets to his limits. Inoo get to the storage room.

“STOP! ENOUGH!” said Inoo closing his ears.

“It’s not my fault! You ARE traitor! You ARE stealer! You ARE the worst human in the world!” Daiki yells right in front of Inoo’s ear.

“I AM NOT! Just to remind you, I’m helping you with you crazy request, lending you my body to speak with your boyfriend, letting you to be by my side, letting you do anything you want with my apartment, letting you tell your story, I listen to them, comfort you. And this is what you did to me in return?!” Inoo burst out. He said those in a breath. Inoo face became red because angriness he feels.

“Fine! I can do things without you! I can do this by myself! I’m leaving!” said Daiki as he float away. Inoo lowered his head, panting due to his long sentences earlier.   
“Oh God. Forgive me.” He whispers to himself.

\--

When his works done, Inoo walks alone to his apartment. He felt bad after saying those mean things to Daiki. He was just too angry, it gets on his nerve, and now he regrets everything. Just when he about to cross the traffic light, someone called him.   
“Moshi-moshi?” Inoo said weakly.   
“What’s wrong? You sound weak.” The other one said.   
“I’m fine. Yabu, please stop calling me. It hurts me.” Inoo says and hung up.   
“It’s for the goodness for me, him, and Daiki. This is for the best.” He mumbles.

He decided to search for Daiki, he doesn’t know where Daiki might be, but he stills trying to search for him.

\--

In the other hand, Daiki wanders around. He felt bad about what he did to Inoo. He felt lonely now, no one can talks to him, no one cares for him, and no one comforts him again.   
“I think, I was too much. I better go back to him.” Said Daiki as he float away, go back to Inoo’s place.

When he arrives at Inoo’s apartment, he can’t find Inoo. It was late already, and it’s raining hardly. It reminds Daiki that Inoo didn’t bring his umbrella. He, search around the apartment, going back to Inoo’s work place.   
‘Maybe he’s still working.’ He thought.

\--

Inoo running through the thick rain. He runs as he yells a certain name. He wanted to apologize so badly.

“DAIKI! DAIKI!” he keeps repeating those. Everyone around him looking him with a very pity looks. He is panting hardly, he seeks every streets, shrines, and every Daiki favorites places.

“Forgive me.” He mumbles as he runs looking for his ghost friend.   
“I was too harsh. Maybe, I am a bad guy. Maybe I am a stealer or a traitor. Forgive me.” He mumbles again, he keeps searching Daiki even his legs goes numb.

\--

Daiki wanders around, looking for Inoo. It’s hard to see in this thick rain, but he heard someone yelling his name. He’s sure that it is Inoo’s voice, he rushes to see Inoo, and he sees Inoo standing in a bridge. The river was very scary to see, the rain pouring so harshly. Inoo is dripping wet with rain drops over his body.

“Daiki! Forgive me! I was wrong! I am a traitor! Forgive me! Please go back! Please!” Inoo yells. Hearing that makes him stops in his place, quite far from Inoo. He jolts.

“No, it supposed to be me who ask for forgiveness.” He mumbles as tears rolls over his cheeks.

“Please, come back! I’ll help you with your last request! Please!” Inoo yells again. Daiki was about to go to Inoo but then.   
“Daiki, I rea –“ Inoo fals to the ground before he finishes his words, he panting hardly as he holds his chest. His asthma relapse. He can’t get the air. Daiki rush to him.

“Oh gosh Inoo!” Daiki got worried. He tries to pick Inoo, but since he only has half soul, he can’t hold him properly, he only can hold him for a while.

“I –“ Inoo tries to speak but he can’t, he needs air. No one was near, and Daiki can’t seek for help. No one can see him. Inoo panting until he passes out. Daiki panic, he doesn’t know what to do. He tries to get helps, but no one can hear him, nor can see him. He tries to massage Yabu with Inoo’s phone, but because of the rain, Inoo’s phone broke, he can’t use it anymore.

“Ah! I know!” said Daiki rushes to a certain place.   
“Inoo, please, hang in there for a little longer!” he prays.

\--

Yabu was leaning his head to his pillow, thinking about things. He wants to contact Inoo but, Inoo says he can’t. He’s actually got confused, why Inoo says that to him. He was peace full until his phone hit his head. Literally hit his head.

“What the?!” he picks up his phone, and his memos are open, something written on it.

_ I’m Daiki! Please, help Inoo. He’s in terrible danger! _

Yabu reads it. Well, Daiki is clever, he uses Yabu’s phone to communicate with Yabu.   
“Daiki? It’s really you?” He asks in disbelief. Daiki types again in Yabu’s phone.

_ Yes, you Baka head!   
Hurry, Inoo is dying in the Shirikawa bridge! Hurry help him! _

Yabu knows it’s Daiki, only Daiki would call him ‘Baka head’. Yabu gets panic when he reads ‘Inoo is dying’ words. He rushes to his garage and drive his car.

“Don’t worry Dai-chan. I’ll save him!” Said Yabu seriously.

\--

When Yabu arrives at the bridge, Inoo was still lying there, helplessly weak. Yabu immediately takes him to his car. He’s bringing Inoo to hospital, but his phone hit him again.

_ No! Bring him to his apartment instead. He hates hospital! He’ll get angry if you take him there.   
His apartment is in front of Michii’s café. _

Yabu reads it quickly, he doesn’t want to waste anytime.   
“Got it!” he drives his car, and Daiki prays for Inoo. Forgetting anger he was having towards Inoo, all he has now is feeling of worries and scared of losing Inoo.

\--

Inoo hasn’t awake yet, the doctor Yabu called said he’ll be okay after resting for a week or so. He was just having a terrible fever and bad asthma that is effecting his breath. Yabu takes care of Inoo, changing his infusion to keep nutrient in Inoo’s body, getting him a wet towel for his head, and such. When Yabu wants to wash him with wet towel, he thought for a second, he thought that maybe Daiki would get jealous.

“Daiki, is it fine if I wash him with wet towel?” he ask just in case.

The computer screen lighten up and it says :   
__ Yes, he’s dirty with mud, you should clean him.

Daiki doesn’t even worries about his feeling, he just worried about Inoo, he keeps waiting beside Inoo’s bed. Yabu takes the towel, and slowly taking off Inoo’s shirt. He dips towel into the bucket of water and squeeze it. He brush Inoo’s body gently. Daiki sees how Yabu eyes get glazed, so full of care towards Inoo.

Yabu changing Inoo’s clothes with the new one, dying Inoo’s hair, and cover his body with blanket. Yabu holds Inoo’s hand.

“He is cold.” Said Yabu mumbling. He takes care of Inoo so well. Daiki sees all of it, it hurts him, but in the same time it makes him happy that someone taking care of his friend, Inoo. Yabu falls asleep on the chair while holding Inoo’s hand.

\--

The next morning, Yabu awake because hi phone ringing. He picks it up, Daiki hears it and wakes up too. Inoo still unconscious.

“Hello.” Yabu picks up the phone, “Ah! I’m sorry, I think we should cancel the meeting. … … Yes I know, but I have a very important thing to do. … … Please. … … Fine! Cut the deal, I have more important thing to take care of!” he hangs up and sighs.

‘It must be a client. He even cancels a deal and a meeting to take care of Inoo. He must be loves Inoo so much. Did he forget about me?’ Daiki thought. Yabu takes another pack of infusion and change it. He gently use the hypodermic needle to attach the infusion. He had been teach by the doctor to do it right. He caresses Inoo’s hair, he even forget to eat to take care of Inoo.

\--

“Ah…” Inoo tried to sit on his bed. His body is hurts so bad. He looks around, he sees Yabu.   
“Kota?!” he gaps, then he remembers something, “Daiki? Daiki?” he looks around. Yabu wakes up, and sees Inoo awake.

“Oh thank God, you’re awake. I’ve worried about you!” Yabu hugs him. Inoo smiles but then his smiles fade away as he sees Daiki float in front of him. Daiki cries silently. Inoo pushes Yabu.

“Daiki! I’m so sor –“ Daiki cut him.   
“No. It’s okay. I don’t care anymore about it. I just happy for both of you …” he paused as he wipes his tears and realizing something. His body is even more transparent than before. He is disappearing.

“No! Daiki! No! Don’t leave me!” Inoo yells. Daiki doesn’t even know why he is even more transparent. But then the thought.   
‘I think this is the time for me to go... Please take care of Yabu for me’ He thought.

“No! No! No! Don’t disappear! No!” Inoo yells again, tears started to rolls down his face.

TBC

\---------------------------------

It's Chap 6~  
So how is it? hehe~  
Wait for the next chap nee...  
Please leave us comment, we'll be glad to get one!  
Thanks for reading~


	7. Afterlife Business Last Chapter

**Title:** Afterlife Business Last Chapter  
 **Author:** [](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/profile)[**alois_trancy**](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/)[](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/) **inookei_22**  
 **Pairing:** Yabu / Inoo, Yabu/Daiki  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Genre:** Romance, Fantasy

 

"Daichan!!!"  
"I...inoo"  
"Inoo... Don't cry like that, you still weak. Please take a rest."  
"Inoo..."  
"Ssh... I think I hear Dai. Daichan?"  
"Inoo... Its me, this is the only thing left in me. My time is near." Even Daiki is invisible to Inoo, his voice still there.  
"No Dai. I won't let you go. Kou... We have to go to the 'one'. We can't let Daichan go."  
"Calm down Inoo... You need to rest, you will have an asthma again."  
"I don't care. Please take me to the 'one'" Inoo eyes become red because of tears.  
"Okay..." Yabu has no choice but to agree, because Kei sounds so demanding.  
Along the way Inoo cry non-stop even he asked Yabu to drive faster. When they arrive Inoo barged to the 'one' residence.

"The 'one' I really hope you already have stuff that you have prepared to make Daiki alive again."  
"Ah...my child. The preparation isn't complete yet."  
Inoo can't feel his leg, he tremble much.  
"But I need it now. It seems Daichan time is near. I don't want him to go."  
The 'one' seem shock. "If he disappear that may means he already let go of his willing, eh?"  
Inoo doesn't give a reply, he just bow down to the 'one' as he whisper, "Please... I don't want him to go."  
"I see. It’s complicated though. Actually I can do that instantly but it contradicts with my way of working because it needs a sacrificing and I rarely did that." The ‘one’ explain as he looks at Inoo.  
"I will try my best to make that happen."  
"If that so, I need your heart."  
"What!!" Inoo and Yabu both turn panic.  
"Hahaha I'm just joking. You have to look at your face. I just need your hair, your toenails and a bit of your blood. But remember, it can success it can failed."  
When the 'one' take what needing from Inoo, he put that in big black jar before proceed to summon Dai back to live.

"Inoo.. I can't hold back any longer..." Daiki says as he feels that he’ll disappear soon.  
"Please stay just for a second. Please Daichaan..."  
The light glitching when the 'one' going on a trance mode and saying something with an unknown language.  
BLAM!!!  
The jar explode and turn into pieces. "What happened? Did you just success summon Daiki?"  
The 'one' fell over to the ground, he wipe sweat in his face. "I....I really am sorry, I think that doesn't go like we expected. I have failed. I'm sorry."  
Yabu hug Inoo as the later face is filled with tears. "Nooo!!! You can't be failed. You have to success."

Inoo force himself to stand and cut his hair again, don't ask how his hair style is now and cut his toenail again and put it in a remaining pot in the room.  
"Inoo please. Just let him go." Yabu tried to comfort Inoo. He hugs Inoo tightly.  
"No... I have to bring back Daichan." Inoo sobs, he just don’t want to lose Daiki now. He can’t.  
"Ah....Inoo?"  
"No... You can't stop me."  
"Inoo?"  
"He will back to live."  
"Inoo!"  
"What?" He turned his head in annoyed but a second later he turned so surprised.  
"Daichan?"  
"Inoo!" Now he sees the real Daiki in front of him, completely visible. Inoo closed his mouth as he feel happy.  
"Dai...is that you??"  
"Yes Inoo chan...it’s me." Daiki come closer to Inoo, now he can hug the later.  
Daiki wipe remaining tears, he sat beside Inoo. Daiki expand his hand to Yabu as he grabs the hand. He stares at both Yabu and Inoo.  
"Now I can live happily because my best friend is together. Yabu, take care of Inoo for me and Inoo take care of Yabu." Daiki says.  
“But –“ Inoo is trying to argue, he loves Yabu but he feels not right to take him from Daiki.  
“No. It’s okay. Anyway, I think I have fall for someone else.” Daiki says as he look at the ‘one’. “Right, ‘one’-sama? Or should I call you, Yuto-san?” Daiki smiles. The ‘one’ laughs lightly.  
“You have a long way to go son.” Daiki chuckled. Inoo wipe his tears.  
“Thank you!” he says then he say something again.  
"I'm glad you back to live. So...you are this short nee..." Inoo giggle.

"Well, yeah, but at least not as bad as your hair now." Daiki smirk.  
"You have to wear hat tomorrow." Add Yabu. They laugh.  
"But before that we have to give hard explanation my Daiki come back to life."  
"Yeah, they will freak out. Specially my parents."  
"Sure. We can think about that along the way home."

 

-omake-

The news of Daiki being back to live again is make a fuss, the news being spread through cities, for a moment there was a furor. Many newspaper, magazine make article about it. But Daiki himself does not provide information directly to the reporter or the people of the magazines and television. He let they decide what happen to him as he not concern about it, he now care about the new life he have, with real friends and real things.

For Yabu and Inoo, they are couple now. Inoo can prove himself worth to Yabu society with entering himself in M university with full scholarship, a prestigious one. Now they spend a night with their routine 'activity'.  
"Hey... I know Daichan is wrong."  
"What wrong?"  
"He said your junior is about 20 cm but I found out he mistaken about it."  
"What do you know about mine now?" Yabu smirk.  
"It's about 30 cm actually." Yabu grin.  
"O yeah? You want some more from this 30 cm?"  
"Sure babe." Inoo smiling, let himself have another round with Yabu.

\-----------------------

 


	8. Afterlife Business : omake (cut-part)

**Title :** Afterlife Business : omake (cut-part)  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Words Count :** ~1300  
 **Rating :** NC17  
 **Genre :** Romance, Smut, Well... PWP?  
 **Requested by :** [](http://inooaran-22.livejournal.com/profile)[**inooaran_22**](http://inooaran-22.livejournal.com/)

  
~~~  
 _The news of Daiki being back to live again is make a fuss, the news being spread through cities, for a moment there was a furor. Many newspaper, magazine make article about it. But Daiki himself does not provide information directly to the reporter or the people of the magazines and television. He let they decide what happen to him as he not concern about it, he now care about the new life he have, with real friends and real things._  
  
 _For Yabu and Inoo, they are couple now. Inoo can prove himself worth to Yabu society with entering himself in M university with full scholarship, a prestigious one. Now they spend a night with their routine 'activity'._  
 _"Hey... I know Daichan is wrong."_  
 _"What wrong?"_  
 _"He said your junior is about 20 cm but I found out he mistaken about it."_  
 _"What do you know about mine now?" Yabu smirk._  
 _"It's about 30 cm actually." Yabu grin._  
 _"O yeah? You want some more from this 30 cm?"_  
 _"Sure babe." Inoo smiling, let himself have another round with Yabu._  
  
Right now, Yabu is in the top of Inoo. His hands are travelling anywhere around Inoo’s sexy body. The dim-lighted room filled with Inoo’s small moan. Yabu caresses Inoo’s chest while his other hand touching Inoo’s butt. Yabu just love to touch his boyfriend.  
  
“Come on… stop the touching and get on it already!” Inoo said, as usual he’s being demanding. Yabu giggles and shakes his head.  
  
“No~ I want to tease and play with your body first~” Yabu said as he started to pinch Inoo’s nipples which earns a moan from the younger.  
“Your moan is just too hot~” Yabu said while keeps pinching, and sometimes caresses it with his fingers. Inoo grabs Yabu’s hair and starts pulling it as he feels so much pleasure.  
  
“Ngggghh~ Stop that~ that tickles~” Inoo said while holding his moan. Yabu shakes his head and keeps playing on Inoo’s nipple but this time his other hand is wondering on Inoo’s butt, on his hole area to be exact.  
  
“You’re tighten again~” Yabu said as he puts in his first finger to Inoo’s hole. Inoo moans while pulling Yabu’s hair.  
“Now you have to stop pulling my hair! It’s hurt, babe~” Yabu said before he kisses Inoo’s lips wildly, but well, Inoo likes it that way. Inoo lets go of Yabu’s hair and circle his hands on Yabu’s neck.  
  
“Hurry and put it in already~” Inoo said. He’s being impatient. Yabu laughs and puts in his second finger.  
  
“Well well, who’s being pushy and needy now?” Yabu teases. Ino blushes and avoids Yabu’s eyes. Yabu giggles and enters his third finger and thrust it slowly which makes Inoo moans a little.  
“Feels good?” Yabu asks. Inoo nods while enjoying Yabu’s fingers which are thrusting inside him.  
  
“But yours is way much better~” Inoo said. Yabu laughs.  
  
“You love mine so much, are you?” Yabu said while entering his forth finger. Inoo just keeps in silent and raises his shoulders. Yabu laughs and thrust his fingers to stretch open Inoo’s hole so it would fit for his member to get in. Inoo moans, and Yabu adds Inoo’s pleasure by biting Inoo’s nipples and his other hand stroking Inoo’s member.  
  
“Nggghhh Yada~ too ngggh much!” Inoo moans crazily as he feels his whole body is feeling the pleasure. Yabu smiles as Inoo’s hole is nicely stretched.  
  
“You want mine now?” Yabu asks. Inoo nods madly and kisses Yabu’s lips passionately.  
  
“Yes please!” Inoo said. Yabu smiles widely.  
  
“I really like that side of you that straightly say that you want me~ It makes me feel mighty~” Yabu said as he aims for Inoo’s hole. Inoo blushes and closes his eyes, he’s ready to feel the pain. Well, even if he already prepared with 4 fingers, but Yabu’s thing is big, he is sure it’ll be hurt and it is.  
  
“Nyyaaaaah! AHRGH~” Inoo moans, both in pleasure and in pain.  
  
“Hang in there baby~” Yabu said while keep pushing in, and once it’s all inside, Yabu lets Inoo to cool down and to lose the pain.  
“Does it hurt?” Yabu asks worriedly. Inoo nods.  
  
“But it’s better than the first round~” Inoo said. Yabu smiles and kisses Inoo’s lips. They kiss as they wait for Inoo’s hole to lose the pain. Their kiss is so hot, their tongue are fighting for domination but in the end Yabu is the one who leads the kiss.  
  
“Ready?” Yabu asks when Inoo breaks the kiss. Inoo nods.  
  
“Yes~ Fuck me already~” Inoo said in seductive tone. Yabu giggles, ah he likes that daring side of Inoo.  
  
“Don’t mind if I do, dear~” Yabu said as he starts thrusting. He start it with slow gentle thrust. Inoo moans as he feels his hole is brushes against Yabu’s member. That part he never touch is being touch by Yabu’s member, and it feels so good for him.  
  
“Ahhhh~ nggghhh~ go on~ nggghhh~” Inoo moans softly which makes Yabu gets even harder. That moan is like an ecstasy, Yabu just can’t get enough of it, he wants to hear it more. So he thrusts his member harder to Inoo’s hole but still gently as he doesn’t want to hurt Inoo.  
  
“Good, baby?” Yabu asks as he keeps on thrusting. Inoo nods and pulls Yabu for a hot sloppy kiss. When they broke the kiss, Yabu grabs Inoo’s member with his right hand while his left hand supporting his body, and his hips keeps on moving.  
  
  
“Nggghhhh Yadaaaa~ nggghhhh good gooooddd~” Inoo moans. Yabu smirks as he keeps on thrusting and stroking Inoo’s member. Yabu teases Inoo’s balls by touching it lightly, then he teases Inoo’s member by strokes it lightly.  
“Aaaaahhh~ ngghhh~ nyyaaan~” Yabu earns Inoo’s moans as a reward. Yabu finally can’t hold it anymore, he looks at Inoo lustfully and kisses him so wildly.  
  
“I can’t anymore, Kei. I can’t hold myself anymore~” Yabu said after they broke their kiss, and then he thrust even harder. It’s so hard that their bed makes some sounds too. Even the slamming sound can be heard from outside.  
  
“Nggghhjhhhh aaaaaahhh~ Kotaaaa~” Inoo moans. Yabu keeps on thrusting and he also keeps on stroking Inoo’s member, to give the younger more pleasure.  
  
“Moan my name more, Kei~ I like it~” Yabu said as he keeps on thrusting. His voice is shaky since he’s thrusting so fastly. Inoo moans Yabu’s name over and over again, he’s lost in the pleasurable love making.  
  
“Nggghhh Kotaaaa~ nggghhh good~” Inoo moans. Yabu smiles so widely. He lets go of Inoo’s member and he holds Inoo’s hips, so he can thrust even harder.  
“Nggghhh Yada~ ngghhhh yaadaaa~ Kotaaa~ too gooddd~” Inoo moans so hard as Yabu starts thrusting so hard. His hands helping by moving Inoo’s hip against his hips, which makes Yabu’s member slams against Inoo’s hole even harder.  
  
“Nggghhh So good Kei~ ngghhh I’m gonna cum~” Yabu said. Inoo hugs the pillow nearby and starts moans even harder.  
  
“Ngghhh Me too! Ngghhh Kotaaa~” Inoo moans, but his moan is being held down by the pillow. Yabu smiles and keeps on thrusting.  
  
“Jaa, let’s go to—together?” Yabu said. He can’t take it anymore, it’s too pleasuring, he needs to cum.  
  
“Uuuun~” Inoo said, half moaning. Then after 2 last very hard thrust both of them cum while moaning each other names. Yabu cums inside Inoo while Inoo cums on his stomach. Inoo is panting, and he’s sweaty alright. Yabu is the same though.  
  
“You’re *pant* so good, Kei~” Yabu said before he licks Inoo’s cum. Inoo giggles.  
  
“You *pant* too~ you’re sooo goood~” Inoo said.  
  
“I love you, Kei~” Yabu said before he kisses Inoo’s lips. They share a sloppy kiss yet it’s so hot. Along the kiss Inoo can taste his own cum. Then after few minutes they broke the kiss.  
  
“I love you too~” Inoo said before he hugs Yabu.  
“Carry me to the bathroom?” Inoo asks like a spoilt boy he is. Yabu laughs lightly.  
  
“Sure~ I’ll help you clean up too~” Yabu said. Inoo smiles widely and he pats Yabu’s member.  
  
“it’s so big… and pleasing~” Inoo said that which makes Yabu smile proudly. Yabu makes a circle on Inoo’s hole with his finger and  he kisses Inoo’s lips before he said, :  
  
“And this is satisfying ~”  
  
END  
 ~~~

Alright, how's that?  
Heheehe~  
Hope you like it nee~

**Thank you for reading!**   



End file.
